User blog:Necron Jesus/Mujahideen vs. Khmer Rouge
Guerrilla Warfare. '''A set standard in war, created in order to ambush and repel the enemy. A style of warfare used over centuries and centuries. Though in Asia during the 1970's and 80's, it was utilized effectively to overthrow both democratic and communism regimes, in hopes of a new establishment. Afghanistan and Cambodia were no strangers to this, and both managed to conquer the regimes they had rebelled against. '''The Afghan Mujahideen, the loose organization of factions under Sunni, Shia and Maoist control. The Khmer Rouge, the Cambodian communist guerrillas who became infamous for the Khmer Rouge Killing Fields put in place under Pol Pot's regime during the Cambodian genocide. Who's deadliest? 'The Mujahideen' The Mujahideen were a loose alliance of insurgent factions based mostly in Afghanistan during the Soviet-Afghan War. After the communist coup in 1978, many living in rural areas were heavily against the new regime and felt this even more so due to it's repressive nature. This caused many groups to take up arms and fight against the communist government. The Soviet Union, wanting a pro USSR Afghanistan, staged a coup and killed the current president, starting the Soviet-Afghan War. The war would last nine years, with the Soviet Union hopeless in stopping the Mujahideen factions. Eventually in 1987, Mikhail Gorbachev began to withdraw Soviet troops from Afghanistan, which would eventually end the war. 'Weapons' Handgun= Stechkin automatic pistol *Muzzle Velocity: 340 m/s *Round: 9x18mm Makarov *Rate of Fire: 750 rounds/min *Range: 50 m *Magazine Size: 20 |-|Bolt Action Rifle= Lee Enfield *Muzzle Velocity: 744 m/s *Round: .303 Enfield *Range: 550 yd (503 meters) *Magazine Size: 10 |-|Assault Rifle= AKM Assault Rifle *Muzzle Velocity: 715 m/s *Round: 7.62x39mm M43/M67 *Rate of Fire: 600 rounds/min *Range: 400 m *Magazine Size: 20 |-|SMG= Sten Gun *Muzzle Velocity: 365 m/s *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum *Rate of Fire: 500 rounds/min *Range: 100 m *Magazine Size: 32 |-|Machine Guns= ZB vz. 26 *Round: 7.92×57mm Mauser *Muzzle Velocity: 764 m/s *Range: 1,000 m *Rate of Fire: 500 rounds/min *Magazine Size: 30 PKM *Muzzle Velocity: 825 m/s *Round: 7.62×54mmR *Rate of Fire: 650–750 round/min *Range: 1,640 yd (100–1,500 m sight adjustments) *Magazine Size: 200 |-|Explosive= RPG-7 *Muzzle Velocity: 115 m/s *Round: 85mm *Range: 200m 'Khmer Rouge' The Khmer Rouge were followers of the CPK(Communist Party of Kampuchea), active since 1951 in Cambodia. They would take an important role in both the Cambodian Civil War and Cambodian-Vietnamese War 'and would primarily serve as guerrillas. They eventually took over Cambodia after the civil war and would begin the Cambodian genocide. However, the genocide was put to an end after the Vietnamese invasion and many members of the Khmer Rouge would flee to Thailand, to continue the war. Eventually thousands upon thousands of Khmer Rouge members would surrender to the new Cambodian government after the fall of Pol Pot's regime. 'Weapons Handgun= Tokarev TT-33 *Muzzle Velocity: 420 m/s *Round: 7.62×25mm Tokarev *Range: 50 m *Magazine Size: 8 |-|Bolt Action Rifle= Mosin Nagant *Muzzle Velocity: 865 m/s *Round: 7.62×54mmR *Range: 500 m *Magazine Size: 5 |-|Assault Rifle= M16-A *Muzzle Velocity: 948 m/s *Round: 5.56x45mm NATO (.223 Remington) *Rate of Fire: 950 RPM *Range: 500m *Magazine Size: 30 |-|SMG= PPS-43 *Muzzle Velocity: 500 m/s *Round: 7.62x25mm Tokarev *Rate of Fire: 100 rounds/min *Range: 200 m *Magazine Size: 35 |-|Machine Guns= RPD *Muzzle Velocity: 735 m/s *Round: 7.62x39 mm *Rate of Fire: 650-750 rounds per minute *Range: 100-1,000 m(sight adjustments) *Magazine Size: 100 Degtyaryov RP-46 *Muzzle Velocity: 840 m/s *Round: 7.62x54mmR *Rate of Fire: 500-600 rounds/min *Range: 800 m *Magazine Size: 60 |-|Explosive= RPG-2 *Muzzle Velocity: 84 m/s *Round: Shell: PG-2 HEAT round *Range: 100 - 150 m 'X-Factors' Experience= Mujahideen: 79 The Mujahideen had been fighting roughly nine years against both the Soviet Army and the puppet government set up by them. With them know their homeland, they were able to string together ambushes that tired out the Soviet Army and were able to win several battles such as the Siege of Khost, the Battle of Arghandab and the Battle of Jaji. Khmer Rouge: 59 The Khmer Rouge may have gotten some experience from the Cambodian Civil War, but overall most of their experience came from mass murdering civilians. This factor played heavily, when they were easily beaten by the Vietnamese during the Cambodian-Vietnamese war. |-|Training= Mujahideen: 76 The Mujahideen may seem like your standard Islamic guerrillas, but they did have actual training. The United States provided it's support to the Mujahideen and gave them training with sold American weaponry in order to help them against the Soviet Union. Khmer Rouge: 69 The Khmer Rouge were notoriously terrible at actual conflict and received little training. They may have had victory against the democratic regime, but they got manhandled as soon as they entered actual armed conflict with the Vietnamese, and had to resort to hiding in Thailand in order to prolong the war. |-|Tactics= Mujahideen: 86 Similar to the Viet Cong, the Mujahideen were experts at guerrilla warfare. Using the environmental knowledge to their advantage, could easily lead the Soviet Army into traps and make it a living hell for Russian soldiers to fight in Afghanistan. Khmer Rouge: 75 While they were guerrillas who managed to defeat their democratic overlords, the Khmer Rouge were notoriously lacking. They also more than likely combined their tactics with mass atrocities, which more than likely was the reason why they were crushed so easily when actually fighting a war against another nation. |-|Brutality= Mujahideen: 76 The Mujahideen were Islamic extremists who more than likely put their lives on the line in order to establish the Islamic state they had been fighting for. While they may have reacted aggressively to the Russians due to Soviet atrocities, they didn't seem to be particularly as brutal as organizations like the Taliban or ISIS. Khmer Rouge: 90 The gap in Brutality isn't even funny. The Khmer Rouge were mass murderers who set up entire killing fields under the Pol Pot administration and at least killed some 1.5 to 2 million people in the country. |-|Mental Health= Mujahideen: 56 The Mujahideen themselves may have been extremists and perhaps overly aggressive to the Soviets, but their mental health didn't seem to far gone. Though some Mujahideen members like Osama Bin Laden would go onto join organizations like Al-Queda, so some of them weren't all there. Khmer Rouge: 40 The Khmer Rouge were xenophobic fanatics and nationalists who killed millions of innocent civilians with no quarrel or remorse. Sounds a lot like the Waffen SS, doesn't it? 'Notes' *'Voting will end on the 31 of October.' *Votes that give a straight win to either faction must be at least 7 sentences long. *Please use proper English when writing a vote, it has to at least be comprehensible. *The Battle will take place in the city of Tāloqān with the Khmer Rouge serving as foreign troops, due to Soviet pressure for Pol Pot to send troops over to Afghanistan to fight the Mujahideen(I would guess due to the Khmer Rogue's xenophobic policies and mass murder), or else Cambodia would be invaded(as per Tybalt's proposed scenario). I feel like this is more fun to write and makes more sense, rather than the Mujahideen and Khmer Rouge showing up in a random city and duking it out for no reason at all. *If I have made any grammical or historical errors or want to point something out that I should add or remove, please let me know. *EDIT: The battle will be a 14v14 fight. Category:Blog posts